User talk:Everybodychris12345
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, The Stig 3136! Thanks for your edit to the What is the best accuracy gun ever maked? page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! JetCell (talk) 17:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I can write anything on this??? The Stig 3136 (talk) 18:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh, no... not exactly. This is a place where other users can talk to you if they feel the need to. Like I am here. Boom! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 20:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I was just messing around, it is a pretty decent arsenal. --Let 'em RAGE 21:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Look, The Stig 3136, the Range Master only has one dart, and has a very low rof. the magnus however, can hold 3 darts, has a better range, and has a better accuracy Praxis I did get that praxis for $15 and it's awesome! --Let 'em RAGE 23:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yor edits Thanks for reporting all the vandalism of Chikus and the other user he was. It sure worked a treat and we can tell if hecreates another account. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Nerf Blaster Wiki Go there, an admin wants to talk to you about Chikus. --Let 'em RAGE 12:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) --Let 'em RAGE 14:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Forget about everything I've said --Let 'em RAGE 15:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Firefly No, I haven't had the chance to go back to that Toys "R" Us. Jet Talk • ] 01:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) mini review template - forum vote I would like to inform you of an important community vote over the mini reviews that exist on the articles. It would be appreciated if your thoughts could be given rather than local staff making the decision. link: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18876 Dartmaster8 (talk) 04:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) important discussion If you have time, could you give your thoughts on this thread? Thanks for your time :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) It happened! You came back, I thought you had left Nerf Wiki forever! Good to see you back! --I wouldn't want to be like you! 04:39, December 22, 2013 (UTC) i agree with TMG, good to see you back again! if you have time, could you consider posting your opinions on the merge discussion thread? yeah its late but better now than never :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) While I appreciate you informing me, you gave him a big reaction through the all capitals messages on our talk pages. When you see him in action, simply revert the damage, and monitor the recent changes pages. That should do it. You give him a reason to keep spamming every time you leave a message on our talk pages. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 17:03, January 1, 2014 (UTC) READ! Pagani Zonda FTW, because it is older than the Huayra.--I wouldn't want to be like you! 05:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ignore them just ignore ze stampede and stryfelover, its easy to identify them but don't encourage them. treat them like trolls and pay no attention. i think we know who it it is. Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:48, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Update Thunderbow Found in Toys R Us Newmarket We should have Cloned 20's (talk) 23:41, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey So, talk with me. What happened on chat, buddy? Pedroh1999 (talk) 03:07, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Nothing happened on chat... I was hoping to talk on there since its easier... Ill talk to you on Chat tommorow on August the 9th! Ill afk in chat and hopefully I can catch up with you. If im afk wait and i usually do chat check ups. All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:57, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I miss you I hope you come back soon. We all miss you, my friend. The Crossfire Bow Sniper (talk) 17:16, January 6, 2015 (UTC) hi! homework :p All we know is... HE'S CALLED THE STIG!!! (talk) 03:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Harassment/rudeness lol totally harassed. also what is pedroh on about. bad pselling=insult lol . also everyone i knew was gone so like eh. i prob made thing more exciteing than i twas before two arguig is prob entertaining than talking about wheter modding is fair or stuff like that. i has no regrats idubbbztf Whatever Look, bud, you're sitting there asking to get banned. Putting things on peoples' pages (e.g. "sup nga" on Magstrike's page) is going to get you banned. Hasta la vista of the blocked list. I would have been your daddy... 02:47, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Heya stig. It's been a while since I've been on here and just wanted to see how you're doing. If you remember "Jayhawk2475" thats who this is. sorry for bothering and best of luck.